Aikatsu Legend Chapter 3- New friends in the time of despair!
"Excuse me... We have some enquiries about this new girl to replace the old one..." "Oh, sure go ahead!" "It's just some of her qualities..." "She's super cute, Bubbly, Naive, annoying yet lovable. And super easy to use to trick people!" "Those weren't the qualities we were talking about, these skills she has are very...very... very questionable." Ai woke up, sweating a little- she took a massive sip of the water beside her bed and put her hand on her forehead, it was an alright temperature. She gulped and looked out the window, her eyes full of questions. "Why are those dreams coming back again..?" I woke up the next morning to find myself on a chair, next to a vanity- Ai platting my pale ginger hair. I leapt out the chair and starred at Ai, panicking and waving my arms around madly. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelped, utterly confused. Ai rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I was merely doing your hair, I think you look very pretty now." I then heard her grunt under her breath something that made me sigh. "Besides your hair is really greecy and the way you usually style it makes you look like a pig." I sat down on my bed and starred at Ai before looking up at the ceiling- beginning to think to myself, Asko (My Alolan Meowth) crawling into my arms as I drifted into my own thoughts.Ever since Mew went missing yesterday Miyu hasn't even dared to leave her room, she's been grief stricken and she'd stopped eating. I would like to say that I was worried and I really should've been, I just couldn't feel empathy for the bubbly cute type idol. And I honestly didn't know why I couldn't, maybe it's because- deep down, I thought that Mew's disappearance was her fault. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door that rung out throughout the small room. It was answered by Ai before I could open it- Ai greeting the girl with her usual cute and sweet things. It was then I saw that at our door was the girl who was talking to Hiro yesterday, it was Cai Mini. "Hi...hi!" She smiled, joy yet anxiety clear in her voice. "Hm....now...what was it again... Hmm...." I found myself nervously laughing, trying to pass the time for myself until Cai could remember. "O-Oh yeah! Ai....Aya? Will you two join me the adventure of a lifetime to find Mew! Hehehe!" She proclaimed, standing up- towering over us with her enormous height for a girl with such a childish tone and personality.You could feel energy just buzzing out her, refreshed and happy she clearly was. "I'm... sorry we actually had plans to-" I started but was hastily interrupted by Ai. "Oh! Of course! Anything to help someone as happy as you, Cai!" Ai smiled before whispering to me something about waiting. And I soon knew what she meant as Cai immediately hugged us both and handed us an Accessory card for Pokémon each. "Oh, yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled, giggling excitedly. "I was nervous that going over here to meet a Yakuza's daughter would be scary! But you're both so nice!" I was utterly confused during the next conversation as the two idols discussed where we she look, me staying at the sidelines of the conversation and occasionally offering my views. But from what I gathered we were now going to the forest to look for Mew. So we got to the forest and started looking around for what seemed like forever and we were running out of the snacks that Ai had packed because Cai had eaten them all in the first ten minutes. The hours drifted past and eventually it was night, everything was dark and we agreed we should go home- although we were lost in these swallowing shadows. I was also lost before I heard a scream, it sounded like Cai! I ran to the noise, wishing I was more fit and I'd actually run the laps Hiro had assigned us all instead of gushing over pictures of my first performance. I eventually found where the scream was coming from and that's where I saw Cai and Ai tied up in a spider web. Cai, blissfully unaware of what was going on and Ai was yapping and breaking her usual sweet tone. I went to get closer to them but I tripped over and landed in a web made of pure electricity. I was stunned and I passed out and the next thing I knew I was stuck and tied up on the web Cai and Ai were on. And in front of us was a massive red Pokémon, a bug type, it was an Ariados and we were his supper. It crawled over Ai's face making her shiver with fright, surveying her to see if she was the one to eat first but then decided against it. The Ariados then crawled onto Cai and almost immediately left her alone and moved onto me. It looked all over me, much longer than it had for the others and from what I gathered it decided I was the one. It took me carefully, pinpointing a spot on me to bite down at eat first. It found one- the right side of my neck. I was shaking, trembling. I didn't know what to do it was about to bite down, I was about to die. The teeth were drawing closer, when suddenly it stopped- interrupted by a voice coming from...somewhere. I couldn't pin point it. This voice was beautiful and it started singing a song. "Raerererere rerr rare...." And suddenly something fueled inside of me, something made me sing- I didn't know what. But somehow I knew the rest of that line of that song. I knew the tune I didn't know how. "Laa lalalalalala laaa..." Suddenly the Ariados froze and I quickly reached for a pokeball and gently tapped it to the Pokémon and before I knew it, I had caught the Ariados. I quickly freed Cai and Ai, that strange voice resonating in my head as I tried to make sense of what had happened. "Hiro. You have lied to me, haven't you?" Mai said, not bothering to face the girl. "W-what do you mean..?" Hiro stuttered, regaining her confidence. "I have told you celebi has not shown me any visions!" "Then why did they not tell you of their return!" Mai growled, slamming her hands down. "I need the truth from now on Hiro, or I will take matters into my own hands." Mai simply said before walking off. In the end we never found a trace of mew in that forest, instead we chose to help Miyu in a different way. We had planned a performance as soon as she woke up- to try and lighten her mood. She was just about to walk out her room, I looked at Cai and Ai. We were all ready. "For our own futures!" I called, smiling. "For our fates and paths!" Ai chuckled. "For our experiences and friends!" Cai giggled. "Allow us to be your guiding light!" We all said in unison as we went through the machine and changed into our coords. Aya's (Grey coord and meowth.) Ai's (Starry coord and Vulpix.) Cai's (Bright coord and Pikachu.) We all landed on stage and smiled at each other, we were going to start this perform off with a bang. Each of our respective Pokémon leapt up and Pikachu and Vulpix used attract while Asko (Meowth.) Used charm. Making hearts fly into the audience before they eventually exploded into pink sparkles and we all started to dance as they rained over us. "Let's, go to the future! And catch my Aikatsu! You gotta sing them all!" We all danced around, having the time of our life. Our Pokémon leaping over us in a pattern each performing a move. Pikachu was first and used double team before returning to just one, Vulpix was next and used iron tail and Asko was last- using fury swipes. "Trading in my normal life for this brand new stage- I'm trembling but no obstacle can hold me back! I don't need HMs or Potions. All I need, is my brand new bond." Asko used Shadow ball making small balls of shadow float everywhere and Pikachu used Electro ball making small electric balls fly everywhere before Vulpix used firespin- making a whirlwind of fire destroy the balls into sparkles that floated down everywhere. "So jump up super high! Jump up to the sky! Your energy pouring out in rays! Your PP isn't running out! Infact it's filled with excitement that makes you wanna shout! I'll evolve a brand new me!" I saw something out of the corner of my eye, Ai and Chi had activated Auras. Chi's aura I couldn't quite catch but it had speech bubbles and hearts definitely- while Ai's had lace, ribbons and stars. Unlike them I hadn't activated an aura and honestly I was a bit jealous but I kept on pushing determined to active one. "Battle on the stage! Smile even if it seems strange! Its power surpasses any healing item! Ready, to sing! Let's Aikatsu them all!" Still no Aura from me- but there was group special appeal that I just managed to get in to and the Pokémon joined in. We all fired a beam from our hands and the beam that met in the middle bloomed into a magnolia tree that we posed on. "So jump up super high! Jump up to the sky! Your energy pouring out in rays! Your PP isn't running out! Infact it's filled with excitement that makes you wanna shout! I'll evolve a brand new me!" We danced and we posed and the song ended. I waves to the audience and I could see Miyu smiling, good- we managed to cheer her up. Although so many questions filled my mind. Like what was that Mysterious voice and how did I know how to finish the song? And....why couldn't I activate an Aura the others? All these questions blocked out some important things I really should've noticed at the time.